Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Contestshippingforeves
Summary: May sings a song for Drew, hoping he would catch on the message she was trying to send him. (:


**Ok so as you know, it's Contestshipping Day! And so I decided to just write a one-shot along with my other story, He Could be the One. So ya!(: It's called,**

**Wouldn't Change a Thing**

**May's POV:**

I was getting ready for the talent show, all my friends were there, and Gary too. I was wearing a red long-sleeved crop top, with a red maxi skirt. My hair was in its natural state, and I was wearing red ballet flats. My back-up singer, Gary Oak, was wearing a normal blue shirt and black jeans, with his hair spiked like usual. I remember how I got myself into this, it all started when Drew was teasing me saying I probably stunk at singing, and now I'm here trying to prove him wrong. Oh god, I hope I don't mess up!

**Nobody's POV:**

"Next up we have May Maple and Gary Oak singing **Wouldn't Change a Thing"(By Demi Lovato Ft. Joe Jonas) **

**May's POV:**

Ok here it goes… As I entered the stage, I headed to the microphone with Gary.

_[May(Gary):]_

_It's like; he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

I had looked straight at Drew while singing.

_(She's serious)_

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_(She's always in a rush and interrupted)_

_Like he doesn't even care_

_(Like she doesn't even care)_

I stopped looking at Drew and looked at Gary for this part.

_[May + Gary:]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

I had started looking at him again

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[Gary:]_

_She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But my feeling's never change_

_[May (Gary:)]_

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

_(I try to read her mind)_

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_[May +Gary:]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[G:] When I'm yes, she's no_

_[M:] When I hold on, he just lets go_

_[G + M:] We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing_

**May's POV:**

The screams were deafening, I guess that means I proved Drew wrong! I hoped he got the message that I wouldn't want to change a thing about the two of us. I quickly thanked Gary for helping me and then I decided to take a walk outside.

**Drew's POV:**

Wow, she had such a wonderful voice! Although I would never admit it in front of her. When she exited the stage, I quickly got out of the auditorium to see her.

**Nobody's POV:**

"MAY, MAY, MAY!" yelled Drew. May turned around and saw Drew running towards her. Things became quiet between both of them, then Drew spoke up. "I really liked the song you sang May." Drew smirked and continued, "Looks like you proved me wrong." Silence overtook them again. Then finally May spoke up. " I don't want you to ever change, got that, so that means keep on doing that weird hair flip of yours and uhh… that smirk too," replied May. "I won't, and you don't change either, keep on wearing that bandanna and also don't stop being a klutz," said Drew. "And one more thing, I agree, we are like fire and rain." Then Drew threw a rose to May which by instinct, caught it. After that, Drew had lightly pecked her lips, and hugged her. "We are also like Venus and Mars," replied May.

**May's POV:**

I kept on looking at Drew until I couldn't see him anymore. I quietly thanked him again. I have learned a lot from him, believe it or not, but it was because of his teasing. Oh how Drew drove her insane!

**Please Review! Tell me if you liked it or not! But please no flames!(:**


End file.
